


can you make it last forever

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barely any dialogue, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Summer, i love renmin wow, inspired by moonlight kind of, its only one line technically, lapslock, lowkey inspired by call me by your name, wrote this at like 1am bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: can i get a kiss?





	can you make it last forever

**summer 1996**

two figures on the beach at dusk. the sun almost gone, just slightly peeking from the horizon and the dark night sky slowly engulfs their world. the quiet, calm waves therapeutic and not a single person except for them sitting on the stretch of land filled with fine grains of sand and coarse stones and rocks, little gifts from the sea. a cool breeze washes over the two, raising goosebumps and solidifying the almost melancholic atmosphere.

the two sit on a small “seat”, really just a few planks of wood attached to a sturdy palm tree and only a few inches taller than the groun. their toes playing with the sand and fiddling with the hems of their shirts, not speaking a single word nor letting their eyes meet. they know they should say something, anything to break the silence, but to them it felt more comfortable, just the two of them basking in each other’s company. to them what matters the most is their existence, the mere fact they exist in the same space at the same time was enough for the two of them.

one of them scoot closer to another, just enough for their sides to touch. the other, with their delicate hands wrapped around their knees tucked close to their chest, turn their head to them, finally doing something to acknowledge their existence. their eyes large and beautiful, seeming to hold the whole entire world in their eyes, focusing on the other next to them. the boy who scooted closer, renjun, was still staring at the sand, unfocused and seemingly lost in his thoughts.

jaemin relishes the view of him and directs his attention to every single detail of him, his curved nose, his soft eyes, his windswept hair, the wrinkles in his old shirt, his fingers fiddling with his shorts, everything. he wonders if he was truly deserving to be in the presence of Him, someone to jaemin almost the closest thing to a perfect human, almost like a creature out of this world to him. renjun turns to jaemin this time, and finally their eyes meet after the small touch they shared when he moved to be closer to him. finally.

he wishes he could stare at him forever.

they know why they had to meet like this. summer is coming to a close, and the short period of time they get to see each other was too. they had spent before every day of the year together, from spring to summer to autumn to winter spent running home together from school and in their rooms having sleepovers and sharing secrets and planning their future together. it halted 2 years ago when they were just 14, when they were still figuring out who they were and seemingly lost in the heat of it all, when renjun had to leave their little town to go back home to jilin, his parents’ hometown.

“renjun,” jaemin said, finally uttering a word and breaking the silence. he laid his head on renjun’s shoulder, inching even close to Him. “you’ll come back again next year right?”

“of course i will, jaemin,” the elder replied with a sad smile and a small chuckle.

“i’ll miss you, again and again. i’ll always miss you,” uttered jaemin.

“me too. i wish i could stay here together forever with you.”

renjun turns again to look at jaemin, planting a small peck on his nose. jaemin, although it is his first time to ever be kissed anywhere by a boy, is not taken aback, but instead getting teary eyed. he kisses renjun’s cheek, near enough to his ears to be heard jaemin’s murmurs.

“i wish this could last forever.”

renjun slowly moves his arm, from the wooden planks to jaemin’s back to jaemin’s nape, resting his hand there. he plays with the hairs on his neck a little as jaemin moves his face closer and closer. finally laying his lips on his. an act of intimacy and affection above all.

they stay there, not moving a single bit except for renjun playing with jaemin’s hair and jaemin’s hand gripping a fistful of the sand near him, tighter and tighter. deepening the kiss and renjun now cupping jaemin’s face as if to show him to the world. they stop midway, realizing what they have done. pulling away quickly and relieving their breaths. caught in a haze. they know what they have just done, no matter how sweet, innocent or pure as it seemed, was dirty and sinful. they look upon each other one more time, the mirror of the other and at the same time the perfect half.

the sun has fully set. the night sky now littered with stars, forming constellations and the waves now look dark, but still quiet and calming. they rise slowly to their feet, jaemin pulling up the elder up. they say nothing, their mouths don’t part and so no words leave. only their eyes utter the unspoken language between them, a conversation held merely through glances and stares.

they settled an unspoken promise between them. what they had promised now we may never know. as they leave the beach, jaemin’s pinky finger reaches for renjun’s. they interlink and in silence but at the same time, their hearts content and fuzzy but too scared and unnerved. the indents of their feet in the sand lead to jaemin’s home, where they spend the rest of the night together in his bed, as always sharing secrets in hushed whispers under the safety of his roof, hidden from the outside world and its scariness. it is the first time renjun had slept content in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK THIS IS SO BAD


End file.
